Talk:Bratayley Fanfictions/@comment-104.173.5.197-20160126034054/@comment-104.173.5.197-20160126034249
=bratayleyfanfictionChapter 2 Emily's POV *PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT CALEB PASSES AWAY AT THE AGE OF 17* Date story took place: 10/31/05 Age: 7 I twirl in front of my mirror over and over again. I watch as the pink, sparkly fabric floats around me. Eventually I stop since I became dizzy. This year was my third year to be a princess for Halloween. The year before last I was Ariel, then the next I was Belle, and now I'm Aurora. I gently adjust my crown so it sits perfectly on top of my brunette head. "Princess Emily," I said over to myself as I struck different poses. I tried to curtsey but it only turned out to me falling onto the ground. I rolled around the floor, giggling uncontrollably. I heard a knock from the door and saw my mom peeking her head in. "Emily, Caleb's here." She smiled down at me. "Excuse me Mommy. That's not my name." I crossed my arms. I know she knows better. "Oh, excuse me. I mean Princess Emily. Your prince has arrived." She corrected herself. "EWW! He's NOT my prince!" I squealed. I ran past my laughing mom, almost barely knocking her over. "Caleb!" I screamed as I made my way for the living room. "I want to see your costume!" On the couch sat Caleb sitting legs crossed with his hands in a prayer like position. He was in his black ninja costume that he had been proudly talking about at school for the past two months. "Caleb, you're silly." I giggled as I watched him sit there for another thirty seconds. Slowly he started to get up. Then suddenly he kicked his leg up in the air. "HI YA!" He screamed chopping his arms at the air. He spun around and did a few more ninja moves around the living room as I rolled on the floor laughing. "Now, I shall fight you." He paused, pointing his finger at me. I sighed, clearly not afraid of Caleb. "You can't hurt me. I'm a princess." I rolled my eyes at his silliness. I gave up my fearless act as Caleb lunged towards me in attempt to knock me over. I jumped onto the couch and grabbed a pillow, using it as my shield. "You'll never get me now!" I squealed. ||more below|| #bratayley #ripcaleb #dancemoms= *bratayleyfanfictionI hopped off the back of the couch and took down the hall. Around the corner I saw little Annie waddling around in a lady bug costume. "Watch out Annie! A ninja is coming your way!" Caleb came around the corner and jumped towards me. We hit the ground with a loud thud. We heard a loud wail come from Annie and the angry footsteps of Miss Katie. "Caleb, Emily. What are you doing?" She bent over and picked up a bawling Annie. Caleb and I looked at each other. "She/he did it!" We said together. "Jinx! DOUBLE JINX!" We started in a roar of laughter. "Hey, I learned something new." Caleb said. "What?" I asked curiously. Caleb learned new things everyday and always came to me first to show me what he learned. "Pinch, poke, you owe me a Coke." He said pinching and poking me. "In your dreams, Evil Ninja." I said, flipping my hair and strutting off. I was a pretty sassy seven year old. He followed me to the kitchen where we found our trick or treating buckets. I used the same pink Jack-O-Latern every year while Caleb used his blue one. "Let's take a couple of pictures and then we can go get as much candy as y'all want. How does that sound?" Mommy said. We jumped up and down in excitement. After snapping a few pictures of Caleb, Annie and I, we started walking through the neighborhood. Caleb and I would stay out all night trick or treating if we could. We made our way down our favorite houses driveway, back to our parents. The old lady who lived there always gave us huge candy bars. It was now pitch black so it was hard to see where we were walking. Suddenly, I felt a pair of lips brush my cheek. I turned to see who could of possibly kissed me. To my surprise, it was Caleb. "What was that?" I asked with a sorta freaked out tone. He shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal. "I don't know. I just wanted to try it." He ran off towards his parents. I didn't know how to react. Was I suppose to throw a fit, smile and like it, or gross out because boys have cooties? I decided to ignore and keep it to myself. I ran back to my group and Caleb and I skipped to the next house. ||end of chapter|| *bratayleyfanfictionyeah so I made up the emily chick if you can't tell. anyways the first few chapters are going to be about their childhood together and when they start getting older, that's when the story gets good ;)) please leave feedback below! comment if you would like to be tagged